Various classes of compounds are known as antimicrobial and in particular antifungal compounds. Among these classes, the group of imidazole and triazole derivatives is of particular interest and several of such compounds are now widely used as antimicrobials and in particular as antifungals. Another such class of antifungal compounds comprises the thiazolyl substituted benzimidazoles.
Further, there are known fungicidal combinations comprising two or more such fungicidally active compounds. DE-A-2816853 describes a combination of fenfuran, thiabendazole and imazalil for treating cereal grains. DE-A-2922292 describes combinations of a furan-3-carboxamide, imazalil and/or thiabendazole. DE-A-2823818 describes mixtures of 2,4,5-trimethyl-N-phenyl-3-furancarboxamide with imazalil and/or thiabendazole.
It now has been found that the compounds imazalil and propiconazole act synergistically.